A Mystery About The Tree
by Kamel Reverie
Summary: sebuah misteri tentang sebuah pohon, gak bisa bikin summarynya


Chapter 1

Konnichiwa semua… *nebarin bunga*

Ini fic kedua kamel di fandom Naruto, jadi maaf ya kalo ceritanya ANEH n' GAJE, ya udah deh dari pada dengerin curhatan kamel yang aneh, mendingan langsung aja capcuz bu …

"**A Mystery about the Tree"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kamel dong haha**

***dibunuh Masashi***

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saino **

**Genre: misteri, romance, family, dll.**

**Warning: Aneh, Gaje, Abal, dapat menyebakan penyakit jantung dan sesak nafas,,,,**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**But **

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 1

"sakura, bangun! Udah siang nih, kamu gak berangkat sekolah?" Tanya ibu sambil berusaha membangunkanku. "hoammm, iya ibu" jawabku sambil merentangkan tangan. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan ke luar kamar. Yang aku lihat pertama kali saat ke luar kamar adalah ayah dan ibu yang tersenyum padaku. Lalu, ada kak ichi yang sedang makan sambil tertawa saat melihatku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Mungkin kak ichisa tertawa karna melihat penampilanku yang kacau ini.

O… iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri hehe mohon dimaklumi ya, aku orangnya gampang pelupa. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, aku lahir di Konoha, Jepang. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak, lebih tepatnya kakak sepupu, dia bernama Haruka Ichisa. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya kak ichi, dari pada ichisa kepanjangan mendingan ichi deh hehe. Ayahku, Haruno Saki adalah seorang kepala polisi Tokyo. Sementara ibuku, Haruno Mizuki adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Hari ini ayah akan mengantarku dan kak ichi ke sekolah baru kami. Aku akan bersekolah di Tokyo International Senior High School. Sementara kak ichi di Tokyo International University. Selama diperjalanan aku dan kak ichi selalu ribut hanya karna dia selalu menertawaiku setiap aku bangun tidur. Huh… biasanya orang kalo habis bangun tidur pasti selalu disapa sama keluarganya, kalo aku malah setiap pagi sering diketawain sama kak ichi gara-gara penampilanku yang kacau. "saku, jangan marah dong sama kak ichi. Ntar cepet tua loh" ledek kak ichi. "habisnya kak ichi selalu ngetawain aku kalo habis bangun tidur, aku tuh gak suka digituin" jawabku dengan nada 1 oktaf. "yare yare kak ichi janji deh gak akan ngetawain saku lagi", "bener kak ?" tanyaku mencoba mencari keyakinan dari ucapan kak ichi barusan. "bener saku," yeee aku pun langsung memeluk kak ichi.

"sakura, kita sudah sampai disekolah" kata ayah yang menyadarkanku. "eh iya udah sampe, ya udah. Sakura masuk dulu ya, dah ayah dah kak ichi"kataku dengan ceria."dah…" jawab ayah dan kak ichi bersamaan. Sesampainya, didepan sekolah , aku langsung dibuat terpana dengan kemegahan sekolah ini. Halaman sekolah ini sangat besar. Terdapat kolam air mancur ditengah halaman sekolah. Dikolam itu, aku melihat sebuah patung berbentuk singa.

Setelah melihat pemandangan indah itu sejenak. Aku langsung menuju ke sekolah. Ternyata didepan pintu sekolah ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku. Aku pun langsung menhampiri orang tersebut. "selamat pagi pak?" sapaku pada orang itu. " selamat pagi, apakah kamu murid baru itu ?" Tanya orang itu. " ya pak, saya murid baru disekolah ini. Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, bapak bisa memanggil saya sakura". "baiklah, sakura mulai sekarang saya adalah wali kelasmu, nama saya Kakashi Hatake. Mari kita ke kelas" ajak kakashi sensei.

*sesampainya dikelas*

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa kakashi sensei pada semua murid. "selamat pagi sensei" " baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, nah sakura masuklah" aku pun mulai masuk kedalam kelas. Ketika aku berada didepan mereka, aku merasa ada seseorang yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Sejenak aku alihkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya. Mata kami saling bertemu, aku dapat melihat matanya yang berwana semerah darah. "sakura, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu" suruh kakashi sensei, tapi aku tetap saja diam dan masih menatap orang itu.

"sakura" " ya, sensei ada apa?" tanyaku pada kakashi sensei."perkenalkan diri kamu" jawab kakashi sensei. Sejenak aku menarik nafas dan aku mulai memperkenal diri "Konnichiwa semua, perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya " " baiklah sakura, kau bisa duduk dengan sasuke , sasuke angkat tanganmu" sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya. Aku kaget saat mengetahui ternyata sasuke adalah orang yang menatapku tadi. Aku pun langsung duduk ditempatku yang berada disampingnya. Dan kakashi sensei pun memulai pelajarannya. Dari mulainya pelajaran hingga berakhirnya pelajaran. Sasuke terus menatapku. Hingga saat pelajaran hamper usai ia menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya. 'tet…tet…tet…' bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tadi aku sempat bingung apa yang membuatnya menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu. Sebenarnya siapa sasuke itu?

Tbc

Huaaaaaaa…

maaf ya kalo ficnya aneh dan gaje *mundung dipojokan sambil gigitin jari* sebenarnya kamel bingung mau bikin fic genrenya apa! Ya udah dech kamel bikin fic genrenya Mystery n' Romance. Maaf ya kalo Misteri nya belum nongol mungkin chap depan baru ada misterinya…

o… iya kamel lagi lowongan OOC nih buat jadi:

Sahabatnya Ichisa: 2 orang (cewek)

Nama:

Ciri-ciri:

Sifat:

Keahlian:

Anak buah Orichimaru: 5 orang (cewek cowok, terserah)

Nama:

Ciri-ciri:

Sifat:

Keahlian:

Yah, mungkin itu saja. Yang bisa kamel berikan. O iya satu lagi, buat para senpai dan readers Pliz Review, flame juga gak papa. Tapi, kamel lebih butuh banyak saran.

Akhir kata

Review?


End file.
